Prompt Fills
by danielizabethx
Summary: Random prompt fills. Any paring. Any rating. Rating it M just to be safe.


**Prompt: Blaine is practicing a serenade for Kurt on the piano-and Kurt comes up behind him, wrapping a tie around his neck then fucks him on top of the piano. **

* * *

><p>The room was quiet except for the soft melody that was flowing from the piano sitting in front of me. My fingers loosely running over the ivory and black keys. I looked up at the sheet music in front of me, pulled the pencil out from behind my ear and wrote down a few more notes. After replacing the pencil behind my ear, I placed my fingers back on the ivory. Before I could start to play, a soft piece of fabric covered my eyes.<p>

"Bonjour l'amour..." A familiar voice breathed into my ear.

_Kurt._ His hot breath on my neck sent a chill down my spine. I tried to turn to look at him but his body was pressed against my back preventing me from doing so.

"Que faites-vous travailler?" He placed a soft kiss on that spot right below my ear.

"Kurt..." I whispered. "As much as I find you speaking French sexy...I have no idea what you're saying." A smirk made it's way to my lips.

"But that's the fun part." Kurt pulled the fabric from my eyes and sat beside me on the small bench.

I turned my head to look at him. His tie wasn't around his neck. I looked down to find it in his hands. _That must have been what was covering my eyes. _

"So, what are you working on?" Kurt looked to the sheet music that was strung across the music rack and top of the piano.

"Uh, a song." I looked down at my hands that were now in my lap.

He giggled slightly. "I can see that. But what's it for?" He reached over and pick up the piece of paper I was just working on.

"You." I whisper.

I can see him look up at me from the corner of my eye. A slight smile playing at the corners if his mouth.

"You're writing a song for me?" He places the sheet music back where it was as I nod. "Play it for me."

I look up at him. "It's not done yet." I try to protest.

He shakes his head. "I don't care, I wanna hear what you have so far." He leans his head down to rest on my shoulder.

I nod and shuffle through the papers looking for the first page. _Good lord, how many pages did I write? _I place them on the rack and inhale deeply. My fingers flow freely over the keys, the soft music filling the large room. As I came to the last note Kurt lifted his head and reached up to turn my head. Our eyes met and he smiled. He leaned forward pressing his soft lips to mine.

He pulled away and whispered against my lips, "I loved it." He pressed his lips back to mine, harder this time.

I reached up, placing my hand behind his neck urging him to keep going. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. He quickly accepted and parted his lips and our tongues danced to the music that still hung in the air. I run my tongue along the back of his teeth while my hand, that isn't on the back of his neck, runs up and down his thigh. I suddenly feel my Dalton issued slacks tighten. _Crap. Please don't let him notice. Please! _Kurt's hand is now on my thigh, moving upward. Farther, farther, farther until he feels it. The hardening in my pants. _Fuck. _Kurt pulls back and looks into my eyes. I start to stutter my apologies when he shushes me.

"Blaine..." There's something in his eyes. A look I've never seen in him...is that lust? Desire, maybe?

Kurt stands and pushes all the papers to the floor. He grabs my tie and pulls me up off the bench, pushes me against the piano and kisses me hard. Before I know it, Kurt's lifted me off the ground and I'm sitting on the piano.

"I didn't know you were so strong." I tease.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He has that look in his eyes again.

He climbs up on the piano and straddles my waist. He leans down and kisses me, then he rolls his hips down onto mine. Feeling his hardness rub against mine sends a jolt of electricity through my whole body and I turn to jelly. I moan into his mouth as I shutter when he does it again. He pulls back and sits up. He reaches for my belt, undoes it and as he's unbuttoning my black, Dalton issued slacks I hear someone clear their throat. We both tense up.

"Uh, dudes." I look over to find Wes, David and Jeff standing by the door. Wes is trying to hide his smirk, David looks like he's seen a ghost and Jeff is silently laughing to himself.

Kurt climbs down off of me and I follow suit, sliding off the edge of the piano.

"As much as we love seeing you two happy and together and all...we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't ruin the musical instruments." Wes was trying to stifle his laughter.

All three turned and disappeared into the hallway. Kurt started picking up the sheet music that was all over the floor. I re-buttoned my pants and fixed my belt before pulling on Kurt's arm and making him look at me. He looks embarrassed and angry.

"Hey, it's okay." I whisper. "At least we were clothed." I joke.

"That's not...I could care less that they caught us." He confessed.

I looked at him slightly confused before he continued.

"I'm mad that I didn't get to have my way with you." Kurt looked to the floor then dropped his head.

I cupped his chin in my hands and pulled his face up to meet mine. I kissed the tip of his nose gently before I told him, "It's okay...I have a single room you know."


End file.
